Parque de diversiones
by malfoy19dani
Summary: Draco y Hermione viven una linda experiencia en el parque de diversiones.


PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES.

Si alguien le hubiera mencionado o dado a entender que él, Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, estaría en un parque de atracciones, muggle, se le hubiera reído hasta el cansancio. Pero no, ahí estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, algodón de azúcar en una mano y con la otra, aferrado de su novia, mientras avanzaban entre la muchedumbre, que ubicados en fila india esperaban extasiados el poder montarse a la nueva atracción. Una montaña rusa que, según los gritos que se escuchaban desde casi un kilometro de distancia, se veía muy atractiva.

La fila avanzaba despacio, pero a ninguno de los presentes parecía importarles el tiempo que tuvieran que esperar, costara lo que costara se iban a montar.

-¡Pareces un niño!-exclamo exaltada una castaña de cabello alborotado, y mucho mas después de haber subido a la torre de máxima altura hasta 5 veces, todo por la insistencia de su novio.

-Vamos Hermione, déjame vivir-replico comiendo de su algodón rosa dejando a su paso restos de azúcar en su nariz, los cuales Hermione se encargo de quitar, con un tierno beso-Es la primera vez que estoy en un lugar así, sin tener que preocuparme por mi aspecto-menciono echando un vistazo a su divertido atuendo, unos pantalones de jean negros y una camisa del mismo color con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, y acompañado de unas deportivas, también negras-Este lugar es lo mejor de lo mejor-casi grito.

Hermione rio escandalosamente, tomándolo por las mejillas besándolo en los labios sensualmente, juntando sus frentes tiernamente, aun sin abrir los ojos.

-Te amo Draco-susurro contra sus labios, abriendo los ojos en el acto. Draco, tomándola de la cintura, la acerco a su cuerpo besándola con deseo, apasionadamente.

-Yo también te amo nena-apoyándola en su pecho, avanzo en la fila-¡Ya casi llegamos!-exclamó con júbilo.

Y ella volvió a reír, con su risa contagiosa, esa que ella sabía que Draco amaba y adoraba. Continuaron avanzando en la fila hasta que fueron los primeros, con el único impedimento de unas cadenas. Con los ojos brillando de emoción, Draco se frotaba las manos, ansioso.

-Pueden entrar-comunico el encargado del juego abriendo las cadenas y permitiéndoles el paso. Con las manos entrelazadas se sentaron en el primer vagón.

Una vez sentados y con los cinturones bien colocados, el rubio tomo la cara de la ojimiel y la beso con fuerza. Los vagones se empezaron a mover lentamente, subiendo por los rieles. Una vez en la cima Draco apretó la mano de la chica, ansioso, al saber lo que venía. De un momento a otro, el vagón bajo rápidamente provocando esa sensación de vacío, que mas de un grito provoco, pero el más ruidoso fue el de Draco que grito excitado, un grito que solo produce la emoción del momento.

Hermione con los ojos cerrados, grito fuertemente, estuvieron de cabeza, subiendo y bajando, vueltas por aquí y vueltas por allá. Hasta que sintió que se detenía, solo en ese momento abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con los brillosos ojos de Draco, que lo miraba como un niño y mantenía su mano izquierda aferrada con fuerza. Con el corazón latiendo desbocadamente se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y con pasos tambaleantes se acerco a la salida.

-Draa… Draco-se aclaro la garganta-¡Sentémonos por favor!-exclamo en un grito ahogado. Draco sonriendo se puso al frente y la monto a "caballito", empezando a caminar a la banca más cercana.

Una vez sentados, la recostó en su hombro suavemente y le beso la frente, aun con la sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto-¿Hermione?-repitió, moviéndola levemente, al no obtener respuesta.

-Mmh…-se removió-Si cariño, estoy bien-levanto la cabeza sonriéndole, para demostrarle que estaba bien-Creo que realmente no fue buena idea montarse a ese juego después de haber comido, no sé cómo has hecho tu, después de tres hot dogs-abriendo los ojos más de lo normal.

-Pero Hermione, ¡Son deliciosos!-le dijo relamiéndose los labios al recordar lo ricos que eran, lo que provoco que Hermione estallara en una carcajada.

-Ven vamos ahí-señalo un cabina de fotos instantáneas, lo tomo de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastro.

Una vez ahí, esperaron a que saliera una pareja y entraron ellos. Dentro había una silla para dos y frente a la silla una cámara rápida, que con solo apretar un botón, hacia que se tomara la foto.

Hermione sentó a Draco y ella se coloco en sus rodillas, se pusieron de perfil con los labios unidos y sintieron el flash. Y así siguieron hasta que se quedaron sin ideas, en la foto numero veinte. Salieron para recoger las fotos y pagaron. Regresaron a la banca y empezaron a verlas.

-¡Mira tu pelo!-dijo Hermione en un grito ahogado, aguantando una risa-Se ve tan chistoso-menciono picándole las costillas.

-Hum…-exclamo el rubio refunfuñando-El tuyo esta peor-sonrió al ver la cara de su novia.

-Mira esta-Hermione cambio de tema-¡Me gusta!, la voy a enmarcar para ponerla en el departamento-en la foto se veía a Draco sentado y Hermione sobre él, besándole tiernamente en la mejilla.

-Esta bonita-dijo Draco agarrándola de la cintura y sin entender como, la sentó sobre él a horcajadas-Pero tú eres más linda-besando la frente-Mas hermosa-besando la punta de la nariz-Y mmm… deliciosa-jalándole con los dientes el labio inferior, provocando un gemido por parte de la castaña.

-Draco-reclamo ahogadamente, la mataba cuando hacia eso. Se separo un poco de él y lo miro divertida a los ojos-Vamos al tobogán de agua-exclamo como una niña.

Y riendo, Draco la coloco sobre su espalda, agarrándola fuertemente de los muslos, situación que ella aprovecho para besarle en el cuello y sujetarse de sus hombros.

Llegaron al tobogán de agua, que casualmente se encontraba con poca gente, duraron menos de media hora haciendo fila. Se colocaron en la balsa de dos puestos y fueron lanzados por el tobogán. Riendo y como niños empezaron a lanzarse agua y entre besos y agua llegaron a la pequeña laguna, en la cual culminaba el viaje. Abrazados esperaron que la balsa llegara a la salida para poder bajar.

-¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?-pregunto el joven suavemente a la vez que afirmaba su agarre entorno a la cintura de la chica.

-¡Quiero un helado!-le dijo, poniéndose frente a el tomándolo de las manos y caminando de espaldas, para poder verlo-Un helado de menta con…

-¡Chocolate!-terminó él emocionado-Vamos -y ahora fue él quien la arrastro a la heladería más cercana.

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada cada quien con su helado, aunque al final Hermione termino escogiendo un helado de fresa.

-¿Quieres?-Ofreció la muchacha a su pareja, extendiéndole el helado con una sonrisa. El correspondiendo a su sonrisa, se acerco y lamio lentamente el helado, entrecerrando los ojos, mirándola con deseo. _"Quien fuera helado"_ pensó Hermione viendo la pasión pintada en su mirada.

-Delicioso-comento despreocupadamente mientras se acomoda mejor en su asiento, comiendo de su propio helado-¿Quieres del mío?-le ofreció al notar su mirada fija en el, siguiendo con los ojos como comía su helado, menta-chocolate. Ella negó con la cabeza, desviando la mirada.

-Draco va.. Vamos-tardamudeo. Respiro profundamente con los ojos cerrados-Vamos al departamento-y él, como si tan solo estuviera esperando esas palabras, se puso de pie inmediatamente la tomo por la cintura y buscando un lugar apartado, los desapareció. Sintió el piso firme sobre sus pies, y aferrándose al cuello del ojigris, lo beso con desenfreno y pasión desbordada. Caminando a ojos cerrados y a trompicones, llegaron a la habitación, Hermione sintió que sus rodillas chocaban contra la cama y se dejo caer, llevándose a Draco con ella.

Él sobre ella, la siguió besando con más pasión, sujetándola de la cintura. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario, el rubio descendió por su cuello repartiendo tiernos besos en el camino, al llegar al escote, empezó a desabrochar la blusa de la chica desesperado. Mientras tanto, Hermione acariciaba su espalda, ascendiendo y descendiendo lenta y sensualmente y a la vez le acariciaba el cabello.

Repartiendo besos en su cuerpo llego al borde del jeans y quito el botón sensualmente, levanto la cabeza con una sensual sonrisa y con ojos pasionales, observo como Hermione lo miraba con suplica, pidiéndole, exigiéndole que la desprendiera de esa estorbosa prenda. Y cumpliendo la necesidad de la chica, lo desabotono y fue descendiendo lentamente por las piernas torneadas de la ojimiel.

Al estar sin una prenda, exceptuando la ropa interior, Hermione les dio vuelta, quedando ella arriba. Con ojos nublados por el deseo, le desprendió la camisa y los pantalones, sin pudor. Repartiendo besos en el musculoso tórax del joven. Una vez ambos en ropa interior, se miraron amorosamente, Draco la volteo quedando sobre ella y con dedos trémulos la desprendió de las últimas prendas, haciendo lo mismo con las suyas, quedando olvidadas en alguna parte de la habitación.

Y mirándose a los ojos, se hicieron uno, jadeando, al notar como sus cuerpos se reconocían, lentamente Draco empezó los movimientos ya conocidos por ambos. Y al clímax, juntos llegaron, exclamando sus nombres con amor y pasión, besándose con cariño y ternura.

-Tenemos que volver al parque de diversiones-dijo Draco con voz soñolienta, cubriéndolos a ambos con la sabana, besando la cabeza de la mujer de su vida, cayó en brazos de Morfeo, con la luna saliendo en el horizonte, dando la llegada a la noche.


End file.
